


I'm Fine (Joshler)

by frnkieroo



Series: Joshler Oneshots [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Tried, Lab Partners, M/M, One Shot, and tylers just tryna live yo, but sophomore josh!!! yo!!, josh is a pissbaby, more like partNERDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieroo/pseuds/frnkieroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as "that one tough/mean looking kid in Bio is now my lab partner and almost passed out during the frog dissection and now I have to help him outside to get fresh air, ain't so tough now are you" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine (Joshler)

**Author's Note:**

> "they let out the entire albu,m on itunes early and even tho i preordered it its making me repurchase it *punches self in face*  
> anyways, enjoy the trash |-/"  
> that was the note i had for when i first made this, if that tells you how much i slack off lmao  
> also sophomore josh is so important, shaved mohawk n labret n shit,,,, u dont even know

It wasn't that Tyler didn't have any friends in Biology per-say, but Joshua Dun was _not_ one he would have chosen to be paired up with as lab partners. He shifted on the uncomfortable metal stool that the Biology teacher insisted was better for them, yet he could feel his lower back already deteriorating. The partners were assigned last Friday and the lab was today, so Tyler had the whole weekend to panic over the fact that Joshua _fucking_ Dun was his partner.

The thing was, Joshua was the opposite of Tyler, as far as he could see. He seemed like the type to not give a care with his cute mohawk and lip ring and unamused glares, whereas Tyler gave too many cares and never once pierced his body or dyed his hair in fear of regret. He also didn't want to be doing all the work while Joshua just angrily stared him down; that was one surefire way to kick up his anxiety. Just being left to do work on his own made him want to yell. _Why even have partners if they'll be inevitably useless?  Why even bother with Biology? Why does this even matter-_

His internal rant was cut short by the sound of the stool next to him scraping back. He looked over to see Joshua sitting quietly with a monotone expression, backpack in lap. Joshua was one of those people who had this attractive glow to them that made everyone else a little uncomfortable, along with an aura about him that yelled 'I don't want to talk to you'. Tyler thought this would be the best time to get up and grab their lab tray, as a conversation didn't seem likely.  _I wonder what frogs did to piss scientists off so much,_ Tyler wondered as he was handed the tray with the frog and the dissection tools. _I'm sure this little guy didn't do anything too bad._ He frowned, setting the tray on the desk and watching as Joshua looked at it, the grip on his backpack visibly tightening.

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Joshua?" He may have been a bit apprehensive of the boy, but it was only in his nature to ask. 

The boy's eyes snapped up. "I'm _fine_ , and it's Josh," He said quickly, sounding annoyed already.

Tyler felt a pang in his chest, but ignored it and silently nodded, sitting down and looking to the front of the room because this was already becoming nerve wracking. He didn't want to upset Josh, he wasn't one to make enemies. He just wanted to get this over with, never talk to this kid who obviously hates him ever again.

"Alright, looks like we're ready to start. I want to see _everyone_ have their gloves and goggles on, this tends to get messy and fluids may spray," the teacher instructed. Tyler heard a small noise to his side, a sharp inhale. _If he says he's fine, then he's fine. Try not to get punched in the face and leave him alone,_ Tyler's brain nagged. The two quickly put on their equipment and said nothing as the teacher began to explain how to find the gender of the frog and to record the information in their notebooks. Theirs was a boy, and Josh looked like he couldn't care less. Tyler hoped this kid would jump in any minute, actually be a decent lab partner, for the love of  _god._  

Ten minutes or so had passed, and not a word was exchanged between the two. They had now reached the head and mouth examination, listening about how they had to disconnect the membrane that held the hinges of the frog's mouth. _Fun._ They both stared at the frog laid out on the tray for a good two minutes in silence. "Do you, uh... want to?" Tyler turned to Josh, holding up the scalpel.

Josh's face immediately paled, but he shook his head calmly. "You look like you're having fun with this, go ahead."

Tyler refrained from rolling his eyes because _no_ , this _wasn't_ something he found particularly entertaining, in fact, but he made the incisions and took notes anyway.

The next step was to cut a small line between the legs, and for a moment Tyler hesitated. He looked over at Josh for a split second, whose eyes were closed now. His face almost looked peaceful, and it made Tyler's chest feel a bit odd. He sighed, pressing the scalpel into the poor thing. As soon as he did though, he heard the stool next to him scrape quickly and loudly. He looked to see Josh scooting his stool back, hands gripping the sides of the seat to the point of his knuckles turning white. His eyes were still squeezed shut, his head facing his lap. "Still doing fine?" Tyler asked. He would be laughing at this point if Josh didn't look as if he were to vomit. 

Josh's head shot up, his eyes wide open now and his lips were starting to pale, too. "No." His voice was still just as impassive, but something told Tyler that this kid wasn't going to be able to keep his chill for too long. 

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Shall I, uh..." He gestured to the teacher. 

"No, I don't wanna make a scene. I'll just," Josh reached for the scalpel in Tyler's hand. "Let's just..." He stared at the frog for a few moments, his hands starting to shake. He reached forward a few inches, his seat still pushed back. 

Laughter from beside the two made them both jump. "It sprayed me! Sick!" A kid and his partner high-fived at the table next to Josh. 

Josh immediately dropped the scalpel on the tray. "Oh god."

Tyler stood up from the table, taking the tray. "I gotta go tell the teacher, man. Go outside and get some air if you can. Can you stand up?"

"Of course I fucking-" Josh stopped short when he attempted to stand, his body wavering back and forth. He plopped back onto the stool, making a small noise and wrapping his arms around his middle. "No," he deadpanned. "Just give me a minute."

Tyler nodded, heading back to the teacher's desk to explain quickly and drop off the tray. He came back shortly, seeing Josh was now resting his head on the backpack in his lap, the goggles and gloves pushed far away from him on the table. "C'mon, Josh." He stuck out his hand in case Josh still felt wobbly. _  
_

"Don't touch me." Josh shoved his backpack to the floor, shakily standing and pausing for a second, taking a deep breath. After a bit, the two walked out. "You didn't have to come with me," Josh said, laying back against the wall and gripping his knees. His voice sounded strained and out of air.

"And you don't have to keep up the facade." Tyler countered, leaning up against the wall to face Josh, who still looked impossibly pretty for being nauseous.

"Facade. You're hilarious. Have you ever thought that possibly," Josh started, pausing to take a deep breath. "Just maybe considered that I keep up the 'facade' because I don't want people seeing me freak the fuck out over a frog?"

"Well I get that, but you don't have to be a dick," Tyler grumbled. "You should've told the teacher from the start that you wanted an alternative project."

Josh groaned, his body shrinking down even farther, "Shut the fuck up for a minute." 

Ignoring the bluntness, Tyler leaned over, trying to meet Josh's eyes. "Do you need anything? A bag? The bathroom?"

Josh shook his head. "Please, just-" He sucked in a breath, forcing himself to stand up straight. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Tyler, who was now staring at him with an expression of pity. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you care," Josh said as if it were the most obvious thing ever, sounding the ever-so-slightest bit hurt.

"Funny enough, I do. Even though you're a total ass, it still sucks to feel how you do and I just want to help." Tyler was close to walking back into the classroom, but he knew the guilt would eat him up if he didn't do all in his ability to help out this jerk.

Josh sighed, looking down at his stilled hands. "Look... I'm sorry. It's just, even thinking about doing something like that to any animal makes me sick. I couldn't do it."

"Hey, that's completely okay. It is pretty gross, I wouldn't judge you on it." Tyler inched himself closer, and Josh didn't argue.

"How are you so nice to me?" 

"Because you're cute," Tyler said before he could think, and his face reddened. "I mean like, because... That was weird, huh, I'm just gonna..." He stepped back, heading back to the lab door. 

"Wait." Josh sat on the floor, patting the space next to him, his cheeks slightly tinted also. "Come sit with me. I'm not feelin' one hundred percent just yet, and I'm sure you're not excited to go and continue _that._ " He stuck out a thumb to the classroom, shuddering.

Tyler's chest felt tight. Had the boy even acknowledged what he had said just a second ago? "Okay," Tyler agreed quietly, sliding down to the floor next to him. "Sorry about that last thing, I-"

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Josh interrupted, his tone completely different now, which caught Tyler off guard. 

This sparked a conversation that lasted until the bell rang, snapping the two out of their little world to notice how close they were sitting next to each other now. Tyler's face felt hot again and he quickly stood up, his mind filled with little Josh facts and for some reason that made his lungs squeeze together. "So, uh, you mind doing this again, minus the dead frog?"

"That'd be nice, actually," Josh laughed. "I gotta head to Calculus now, but uh... I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Tyler smiled, feeling a few people shove past him in the crowded hall that he forgot was even crowded because wow, Josh was pretty damn cute. "And you're sure you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I swear," Josh gave back a smile, a  _real_ smile before turning around, one that made Tyler wonder for the rest of the day why he didn't do that more often.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about any errors its 1am and i m tr ash  
> ps imma put up another chapter on the college au soon i promise


End file.
